redwood_industriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Wars
Overview Planet Wars is a youtube video series by Captain Jack. It is a machinma-style format that centres around the story of a stranded admiral of the RedWood Industries. Plot Jack wakes up in the wreckage of the Eclipse, a corvette from the RedWood Industries. He sets up a small base and notices a strange glint from a nearby hill. On the hill, Jack finds a crashed drop ship called the Raven. ''Soon afterwards, Jack discovers another wreckage of a ship that is not part of the RWI fleet. Among the wreckage is Finbar, the lone survivor of the crash of the ship. Finbar and Jack make their way back to Jack's base aboard the ''Raven. ''After arriving at base and sharing stories, Jack and Finbar form an alliance and develop Jack's base. A few days later, the ''Eclipse ''receives a message from the ship that accompanied the ''Eclipse. ''This ship is called the ''Orion. Jack and Finbar ride on the Raven ''to the ''Orion. ''Upon arriving on the site, Jack and Finbar discover the wreckage of the ''Orion. ''Deciding to explore the wreckage for survivors, Jack and Finbar park the ''Raven ''inside the Orion's hangar. They arrive at the bridge and discover a message from the ''Orion's ''captain, Commander Ryan. This message states that Commander Ryan left with the remaining crew to survive. As Jack and Finbar read the message, the ''Orion's structural integrity fails and starts to snap in half. As the wreckage settles, the duo exit the Orion. ''They decide to go back to base but the ''Raven, ''which was sitting within the hangar of the ''Orion ''has been destroyed. Nearby the wreck, a drop ship assigned to the ''Orion lies. This is called the Wyvern. ''Jack repairs the dropship and he and Finbar fly back to base. Upon arriving at base Jack and Finbar improve the base, repair the ''Wyvern ''and build a land-based vehicle, the ''Marauder. ''While Finbar was testing out the ''Marauder, ''a duo of drones fly towards the base and fire upon the ''Marauder. ''The vehicle is heavily damaged and the drones are only destroyed by the ''Wyvern. ''Jack repairs the ''Marauder. ''They continue to improve the base. Finbar starts to mine for materials, but goes missing while doing so. Growing increasingly worried, Jack searches for Finbar, but discovers a message from Commander Ryan. This leads Jack to an old Signal station on top of a hill. Jack discovers the remains of a battle and wonders where Commander Ryan is. He discovers a message from the Commander that gives him coordinates to a mysterious signal. As Jack takes off towards the signal, a fighter comes out of nowhere and shoots at the ''Wyvern. ''The fighter is destroyed but the ''Wyvern is badly damaged. After repairing the ''Wyvern, ''Jack decides to fly towards the signal, upon which he discovers a military base. Part of the military base is a prison block. Inside the prison block is Finbar! Finbar and Jack escape from the base and steal a large atmospheric ship called the ''Langley. ''Jack and Finbar then decide to go back to the base and grab extra spare parts.